


Just like Magic

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Doflamingo gets distracted, Drake is charmed, Law is worried, M/M, slight Law/Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: They were connected through Law, so maybe it was just that they were fated to meet. Doffy/Drake centered.





	Just like Magic

_Bundles of Books_ , a bookstore that was cross the street from a cafe with amazing coffee, was quiet aside from the soft jazz that was playing in the background and warm due to the central heat. There weren’t many people in the early afternoon—moreso in the early mornings to be honest, but Law was fine with that because this meant that he was free to use this time as he pleased. For example, Law was free to talk to a once-a-month customer of his who had entered some time ago (which was what he was doing now) a reptile enthusiast who’s name was Drake; so far what he knew was that the ginger was particularly fond of lizards and had a fantastic build when compared to his own skinny, leaner one. The fact that Drake was actually being quite talkative was nearly shocking, but Law simply went with it. Maybe Drake had finally decided that he wanted to open up a little after months of coming.

Seeing as it had gotten particularly chilly being that it was late October, Drake was dressed in a warm, dark turtleneck that was quite snug, biege slacks that hugged his his hips and powerful thighs, and black leather boots that complimented his turtleneck; he had to be in his early thirties at the very most, if not a bit younger, and it was taking sheer willpower not to allow his eyes to linger so blatantly on any part of the ginger. It wouldn’t do to scare him off too soon.

The conversation was going well, too, and Law was sure that Drake had been about to inquire about the newest book on reptiles that the bookstore had in stock when Law caught sight of someone quite tall entering the bookstore—someone so tall that they had to duck their head inside, which they did with practiced ease.

 _Doflamingo_ _Donquixote_.

Damn it.

The moment Doflamingo Donquixote walked in, Law was torn between fleeing to the back of the store (though he could possibly be cornered this way) and standing his ground. Rocinante knee how to handle him—or rather, Doflamingo was actually quite soft on his younger brother—but seeing as Rocinante was half way around the world right now, Doflamingo was free to act as he pleased. Of course, Doflamingo wasn’t an _evil_ man—he had a **very** nasty side (which Law had seen first hand, but Rocinante had nearly been killed that fateful day)—but he wasn’t Man of the Year, either. He could be a charming bastard though and lacked nothing seeing as he and Rocinante came from a ridiculously wealthy family.

” _Law_ ,” the tall, leggy blonde called with a wide, mean-looking grin which caused the dark haired man to look over with a carefully neutral expression.

Drake looked over as well with curious grey eyes as one brow raised; it wasn’t often he met men taller than himself, but honestly, it made him feel a bit more normal. Being nearly eight feet tall wasn’t the most fun thing in the world, either. Though, the longer he stared at the blonde, the more he began to _recognize_ him.

Noticing the taller man at the counter as he moved closer, Doflamingo removed his colored sunglasses briefly so that he could take in the other man’s natural colors before returning them to his face. Sticking his hand out towards the redhead, his grin curled upwards into something more charming. It was a smile he used to disarm people which included the High Class, reporters, his clientele, and even handsome strangers Law never mentioned.

"Doflamingo Donquixote," he introduced himself smoothly. "Are you a friend of Law’s?"

"Drake Diez," the ginger replied with smile, shaking the hand that he had been offered. "Yes, I’d like to think so. We talk regularly at this bookstore."

Doflamingo noted that Drake’s hand was unusually warm, but this didn’t show upon his face; if anything, it meant that Drake was _magically_   _gifted_ , but for now, that remained to be seen. Holding onto Drake’s hand, he stepped closer into the ginger’s personal space, peering down at him.

"We have something in common then, Drake. I’ve known Law for a few years, so I think of us as close, but he hasn’t told me a _thing_ about you. Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Drake, your _book_ —" Law attempted to interrupt, but Doflamingo was having none of that and cut him off with a grin that was borderline annoyed.

" _Let him speak, Law_."

Drake flushed a little, embarrassed by the fact that he’d just been asked out to dinner by the very man who had been on the cover of _Mr_. _Everything_ just two weeks ago. How did Law know Doflamingo Donquixote? The brunette hadn’t mentioned him even once, but perhaps it just wasn’t something he liked to talk about, especially in public. Glancing over at his friend, Law’s expression was a little strange. He almost looked ... _worried_. Though, when he glanced back over at Doflamingo, that charming smile was still present, and a thumb was gently running along his knuckles. _Oh_.

"I’m free tonight, yes. State of dress?"

" _Excellent_ , and semi-formal. I’ll pick you up from the cafe across the street at exactly 7:30PM."

Leaning down into Drake’s space more so, Doflamingo then whispered something into his left ear that made Drake face turn a brilliant shade of red.

Law scowled at this, but he continued to stay silent. He had no interest in talking to Doflamingo, but he did want to warn Drake.

"I’ll let you off the hook _this time_ , Law. We’ll talk later. " Doflamingo’s smile was looking rather pleased as he spared the brunet a glance before turning smoothly and sauntering out of the bookstore.

Drake watched him go, heat still somewhat visible on his cheeks in the form of a blush, but when he turned to Law, the shorter man looked unhappy. This caused Drake to frown a bit himself, a bit of worry settling itself upon his features.

"Law, what’s wrong?"

"Be careful with Doflamingo. That’s all I want to say. Do you want me to get our newest collection of books under ‘Lizards’?"

"Don’t worry. I will be and yes, please. Thank you."

Law nodded, heading off to get the books in question.

Drake waited quietly, reading the spines of the books that were usually on the bookshelf behind Law in the meantime. Though he felt like Law had wanted to say more, the ginger hadn’t pressed for more information. Perhaps Law would tell him in the future.


End file.
